Girly Problems
by CaptainSparrow-luv
Summary: It all started on a rather normal day... More Summary inside! RR Please!Rated T for some Teenage language, if you get him...


It all started on a rather normal morning, when Sirius and James decided it would be fun to go sneaking around in the girls dormitory. Too bad they didn't know there was a hex on the door…

'Hey Padfoot!'

Sirius snored loudly. He didn't want to wake up, it was too damned early…

'Padfoot wake up!'

Suddenly he fell a heavy body jumping on his, and in shock he jumped out of his bed.

'PRONGS! NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' he shouted. 'I WAS SLEEPING!'

'Yes, I know, that was the reason I was trying to wake you up. I have a brilliant idea.'

Now Sirius was awake. 'What are you thinking about?' He asked curiously.

**+/- 5 minutes later**

Sirius and James were walking under the stairs leading to the girls dormitory, waiting for a girl to come down. The first one was a blond girl with speckles all over her face. When she was half down the stairs, Sirius and James ran as fast as they could upstairs, before they would slide down.

After what seemed like minutes, but what was really a few seconds, they reached the door.

'We did it, we did it!' Sirius screamed, and James hastily covered his mouth with his hand.

'Be quiet Padfoot, if they catch us now, we have a big problem, you know.'

Sirius nodded and he opened the door. A flash of light shot right in his face, and hit James too. They flew down and landed in the common room.

'O dear, I don't feel well actually…' Sirius said in a high pitched voice.

'Me neither' said James.

The two friends were laying on the floor, eyes closed.

The first one to recover was James. He sat up and opened his eyes. He looked down at the curled body that was Sirius. But, since when Sirius hair was that long?

Sirius rolled over and James shrieked in horror. 'Padfoot, you are a girl!'

Padfoot sat up and looked at James. His eyes were full of tears. 'I am depressed! I have so much pain in my tummy… I'm dying! And now I am a girl too! I want CHOCOLAT!'

James was trying to keep calm. If Sirius was a girl, he probably was too.

He looked at his hair and saw he had curls. Just perfect. James Potter with curls… A feminine James Potter with curls, to be right.

Sirius was still crying, and James was getting up. He looked around to see someone who could help him. Luckily he saw Remus walking down from the dormitory.

'Remus!' he/she called. Remus looked up and walked towards him, smiling. 'What can I help you with ladies? And… What happened to this girl?'

'Remus, it's me, JAMES!' James said.

'What?' Remus asked absently, trying to calm down the depressed Sirius.

'REMUS IT'S ME, JAMES AND THE GIRL YOU ARE HOLDING IS SIRIUS WE WERE TRYING TO GET INTO THE GIRLS DORMITORY AND NOW WE'RE LIKE THIS!'

Remus' eyes grew wide. 'What the hell did you do? James? Sirius? You are talking nonsense! You couldn't possibly be…'

'Shall I proof it?' James asked madly. 'Okay then, you are Remus Lupin, aka Moony, you are one of the four Marauders, and once a month you are a were…'

'Okay, okay, I believe you!' Remus said quickly. 'How did you do this? What have you done this time?'

'Gee, you make it sound like I'm a troublemaker…'

Remus looked weird at him, so James started to explain what happened.

Right on that moment another girl came downstairs, and when she saw Remus sitting there with two girls, she walked towards them.

James immediately ruffled trough his hair, but then remembered he was a girl, so he stopped.

'What is happening?' Lily asked Remus.

But then Sirius started crying even louder. Lily turned to him/her and asked the same.

Sirius looked up with his tear-filled dashing brown eyes and bit his lip. 'My tummy hurts sooo much…'

A look of comprehension appeared on Lily's face, and friendly she asked: 'Are you PMSing?'

Sirius looked strange. 'PMSing?'

'O, I see… First time, right? Well, come with me, me and the girls will help you, it happens to all of us, dear, so we understand. Remus, can you take care of the other girl?' And with that she turned and walked with Sirius upstairs to the girls rooms.

James' jaw dropped. 'I am trying to get with her for ages, and just because he is PMSing, or whatever, he can come with her! By the way, what is PMSing?' He asked Remus.

Remus tried not to laugh, but failed. 'It's the girls' monthly problem.'

'You mean…' James started 'That ALL the girls are werewolves? Man, that's kind of creepy…'

Remus rolled his eyes and started to lead James to the Great Room, after breakfast they could continue.

James sputtered. 'What about Sirius?'

'He is safe…' Remus said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Sirius POV**

'Here you go deary.' One of the girls said while she gave a large cup of hot chocolate to Sirius.

All of the girls were sitting round him, or now her, and were braiding his hair, polishing his nails, putting make-up on, or were choosing a dress for him to wear.

He was feeling quite special with all the attention they gave to him.

'We always do this once a month.' Lily explained. 'It is a HORRIBLE period for us to pass trough, so we make it as comfortable as possible.'

Sirius nodded and suddenly one of the girls shrieked. 'OMG, we are helping you and we didn't even asked your name!'

'Er…' Sirius said 'My name is, er… Leila.'

'O, well, Leila, welcome in Girl World!'

'That doesn't sound good…'

The next thing that happened was that all the girls together went to the toilets, and Lily pushed Sirius/Leila in one of them and closed the door.

All the girls were giggling like crazy, except for Sirius.

Sirius didn't understand a single thing from it, and decided to just… Do whatever you do on a toilet when you are a girl/boy.

But when he/she (Girl, this is getting difficult…) was ready, he/she saw something RED!

'OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, I'M BLEEDING!' Leila/Sirius yelled.

This only made the girls giggle harder.

'Really Leila, you are the funniest person ever!' Lily hiccupped, and she tried to give Sirius/Leila a tampon.

He/she only screamed, threw the door open and ran out of the toilets, screaming: 'DYNAMITE, DYNAMITE, THEY HAVE DYNAMITE!'

**James POV**

James saw Sirius running down the stairs, screaming like he was about to drop dead.

'PRONGS, I'M BLEEDING, I'M DYING, THE GIRLS HAVE DYNAMITE!'

James could stare at the female Sirius in a dress, with make-up, coloured nails and braided hair when one of Lily's friends ran down too, and grabbed Sirius' arm. 'Leila, we're sorry, we didn't want to scare you, you're just a little upset, come back with us…'

Remus snickered. 'Yes Leila, go back, we will be fine without you.'

'You see!' the girl said ' They will be fine. Come on! They're all waiting!'

So Sirius/Leila left again, looking helplessly, and leaving James en Remus alone.

They tried not to laugh, but when Sirius/Leila was gone, they couldn't hold it, and they we're rolling over the floor together, with tears from laughing in their eyes, and they we're getting a lot of strange looks, because, after all, he was still a girl…


End file.
